Jeżeli jesteś gotów cz III: Będzie, co ma być
by Namicchi
Summary: Kontynuacja tłumaczenia LosPeciakos. Co ma być, to będzie i możemy jedynie wyjść temu na spotkanie. Harry i Severus pracują nad swoim... czymś. 6/20


**Część III: Będzie, co ma być**

……………………**..**

……………………**..**

Rozdział szósty

"Uzdrowienie"

……………………**..**

Drogi Harry.

Wszystko jest już przygotowane. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczę. Dostaniesz mój stary pokój. To nic wielkiego, ale podejrzewam, że wszystko jest lepsze od tego lochu, w którym trzymał Cię Dumbledore. Natknąłem się na kilka rzeczy Twoich rodziców. Musiały zostać przysłane tutaj, kiedy mnie nie było. Moi rodzice pewnie nie wiedzieli, gdzie to przenieść.

Dumbledore zabezpieczył nas świetnymi ochronnymi czarami. Jestem prawie pewny, że jeśli stąd wyjdę, nie będę w stanie znaleźć tego miejsca ponownie. Zatem nie musisz się niczym martwić.

Niecierpliwie czekam na spędzenie wakacji z Tobą. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś chciał. Co lubisz jeść? Może Ron i Hermiona przyjadą na kilka dni? Jest dużo miejsca. Za dużo, jeśli musisz znać prawdę. Wydaje mi się, iż potrzebujemy skrzata domowego do zarządzania tym wszystkim. Jeżeli będą chcieli przyjechać, zawiadom mnie. Zdążę jakiegoś zatrudnić.

Dobrze, na razie kończę. Ucz się pilnie, nie pozwól Snape'owi sobie rozkazywać. Trzymaj się z daleka od kłopotów i, jak zawsze, idź do Dumbledore'a, gdyby coś się stało.

Do zobaczenia za tydzień!

Syriusz

Zwijam pergamin w dłoni, oferując sowie Syriusza, Liberty'emu, kawałek tosta. Słowa 'do zobaczenia za tydzień' wirują bez przerwy w mojej głowie. Powinienem być szczęśliwy. Powinienem cieszyć się perspektywą spędzenia ferii razem z moim ojcem chrzestnym jak prawdziwa rodzina. Definitywnie nie powinienem czuć, jakby mój cały świat postanowił mnie okrutnie oszukać.

- Och, Harry. To jest... - Głos Hermiony nagle ucichł. - Nareszcie masz prawdziwy dom. Znaczy... Tak bardzo na to zasłużyłeś. - Przeciera kąciki oczu serwetką, przepraszając za głupotę.

Przywołuję uśmiech na twarz. Prawdziwy dom. Nie myślałem, że ten pomysł się utrzyma. Przestałem myśleć o jakimkolwiek miejscu 'dom'* już dawno temu, a w zeszłym roku związałem to słowo z człowiekiem.

Nie będzie go tam.

- Będzie wspaniale! - mówi podniecony Ron. - Może uda się nam spędzić Nowy Rok u ciebie. Myślę, że mama pozwoli mi przyjechać, teraz, kiedy już wie, że Syriusz nie jest masowym mordercą.

- Harry, wszystko gra? - Brew Hermiony unosi się.

Szczerzę zęby w uśmiechu.

- Tak. Przypuszczam, że... to jest po prostu przytłaczające.

- Nie martwisz się chyba Sam-Wiesz-Kim, prawda? - Zamartwia się tym. - Chodzi mi o to, iż Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby ci iść, gdyby nie był pewien wszystkiego, prawda?

- Nie, nie martwię się. - Nie. Nie całkiem. Nie Voldemortem w każdym bądź razie. - Nie powinnaś tyle myśleć.

Hermiona przesyła mi pół-uśmiech i Ron ucicha szybko jak zawsze, kiedy temat zostaje wspomniany. Wyobrażam sobie, że wprawia go to w zakłopotanie, lecz bardziej niż to, jest wściekły. Nie podałem żadnych detali o tym, co się stało, jednak te małe wiadomości, które wypłynęły o moim Wielkim Pieprzeniu wystarczyły, by obsesyjnie zaczęli mnie chronić. Jeśli Malfoy patrzył na mnie chwilę za długo, Ron już sięgał po różdżkę. Ze swojej strony Hermiona jest bardziej subtelna. Zaraz po tym jak zadowoliłem jej ciekawość. _Tak, zostałem porwany. Nie, Snape nie jest odpowiedzialny. Tak, wszystko ze mną dobrze._ Jest zadowolona ze swojej czujności.

I wszystko ze mną dobrze. Zazwyczaj.

Żadne nie pytało o to, co powiedziałem Malfoy'owi. Żadne nie starało się dociec, czy moje słowa były prawdziwe. Hermiona zaoferowała mi swoje ramię do wypłakania. Ron uczynił z tego swoją prywatną misję: nie pozwoli nikomu skrzywdzić mnie znowu.

Jestem szczęściarzem mając ich. Wiem o tym. Nie naciskali z niczym. Nie zmuszali do rozmowy i nie zadawali mnóstwa pytań, na które nie chciałbym - z tego czy innego powodu - odpowiadać. Wiem, że martwią się o mnie i Snape'a. Czasami myślę, że Hermiona zachwyciłaby się tym, nawet pomimo faktu, iż nie mam pojęcia, co jest między nami.

To nie tak, że nie ufam im na tyle, by powierzyć sekret. Wiem, że nie zdradziliby mnie. Nawet nie martwię się ich reakcją. Ron byłby przerażony, ale ostatecznie zaakceptowałby to. Problem leży w tym, że wszystko, co stało się między mną a Severusem, wydarzyło się w świecie, który nie może nic z tym zrobić. Świecie, gdzie Ron i Hermiona nie istnieją. I gdybym im powiedział, oznaczałoby to wymieszanie się obu światów.

To zrujnowałoby wszystko.

Widzenie innych w tym świecie stało się ciężkie. Na przykład Syriusza. Przypuszczam, iż powinienem dziękować za jego wolność. Przypuszczam, że powinienem się cieszyć z posiadania prawdziwego domu, do którego mogę wrócić, z czymś na kształt rodziców, dla których nie jestem wepchniętym w ręce wrzodem na tyłku. Chce mnie. Może nawet mnie kocha. Ale mnie nie zna. I nie rozumie. Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy go chcę. Wygląda jednak na to, że nie mam dużo do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Jadę do 'domu'. Będzie gorzej lub lepiej.

Wyciągam kawałek pergaminu i pióro.

_Drogi Syriuszu._

_Wszystko brzmi świetnie. Ron i Hermiona zapytają swoich rodziców, czy mogą przyjechać. Zjem wszystko oprócz fasolek lima**. Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć dom i jestem pewien, że mój pokój będzie w porządku. Każde miejsce jest lepsze od tego u Dursley'ów._

_Do zobaczenia za tydzień._

_Harry_

……………………**..**

Spoglądam w dół, na tekst, a zaklęcie na koncentrację zanika. Pojawia się uczucie, jakbyś spędził godziny wędrując tunelem i w końcu dochodzisz do końca, gdzie wszystko jest wspaniałe i ogromne. Nawet jeśli druga strona jest w lochach.

Nie muszę zerkać, by wiedzieć, że znowu na mnie patrzy. Nie jest to niekomfortowe - byłoby, gdyby robił to ktoś inny. Zastanawiam się tylko, co on myśli o tym wszystkim. Może nie myśli o niczym. Boże, patrzyłem na niego tyle razy. Uśmiecham się i patrzę. Przesuwa wzrok na książkę na swoich kolanach i krzyżuje nogi. Śmieję się.

- Och, zamknij się - burczy.

Śmieję się ponownie i chowam "Historię Magii" do torby. Nie muszę się uczyć, skoro jutro zaczyna się przerwa świąteczna. Jednak nauka daje mi powód, by tutaj przyjść. I może chcę trochę na niego popatrzeć.

Wiem, że wie, iż spędzę wakacje z Syriuszem. Nie wspomniał nic o tym, a ja nie poruszam tego tematu, woląc o nim nie myśleć. _To tylko trzy tygodnie_, mówię sobie. Z pewnością potrafię tyle wytrzymać bez niego. Bez jego obecności. Bez spokoju.

Wzdychając, pokonuję dzielącą nas przestrzeń; siadam przy jego nogach, opierając brodę na kolanie mężczyzny. Szczupłe palce automatycznie wplatają się w gęstwinę moich włosów. Kocham to. Ten moment, kiedy wszystko między nami topnieje i niczym się nie przejmujemy. Tak jest zazwyczaj. Lecz w perspektywie mojego jutrzejszego wyjazdu, cisza jest napięta.

Odchrząkuję, wzdrygając się na ten dźwięk.

- Wyjeżdżam jutro z rana - mówię. Oczywiście zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale czuję, że musimy stawić czoła faktom.

- Słyszałem - mamrocze.

Spoglądam na niego, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Wiem, że ciężko zniesiesz naszą rozłąkę, Severusie, lecz to tylko trzy tygodnie. Przeżyjesz. - Szczerzę się i czekam na jego odpowiedź: miażdżącą lub sarkastyczną. Coś, co zmniejszy napięcie.

Patrzy na mnie, jego twarz całkowicie pusta. Nie odzywa się. Gula w moim gardle powiększa się. Nie mogę jej przełknąć ani się odezwać. Ponownie kładę głowę na jego kolanie, starając się zapomnieć o jutrze. Powietrze staje się tak gęste, że ledwo mogę oddychać.

- Przypuszczam, że uda mi się znaleźć jakiegoś głupka, który będzie naruszał moją prywatność pod twoją nieobecność - odzywa się po długiej chwili. Ostre ukłucie zazdrości przenika przeze mnie. Wiem, że nie miał tego na myśli. Ale jednak. Podnoszę głowę i patrzę na niego ze złością. Uśmiecha się z wyższością.

- Nie ma szans - zaprzeczam. - Nikt nie będzie cię dręczył równie dobrze jak ja. - Pokazuję mu język.

- Co do tego to nie mam wątpliwości, panie Potter - wzdycha. Uśmiecham się szeroko, wracając do opierania się o jego nogi wbrew desperackiej chęci wpełźnięcia mu na kolana. Lub pójścia do łóżka. Całowania go.

Odpycham od siebie te myśli.

- Co będziesz robił? - pytam. - Podczas przerwy oczywiście.

- Myślę, że to co robiłem zawsze nim stałem się twoim osobistym opiekunem. Będę pił, starając się powstrzymać samego siebie, aby nie przekląć mojego szefa, gdy nabierze ochoty na torturowanie mnie tym głupim kapeluszem z niespodzianką.

Zaczynam się śmiać i nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się obraz bogina-Snape'a Neville'a. Mój śmiech wzmaga się.

- Możesz już iść - mówi szorstko. Nie ma tego na myśli. I nie wyszedłbym, nawet gdyby chciał.

- Bierzesz siebie zbyt serio. Ten kapelusz z sępem naprawdę ci pasował - chichoczę.

- Wynocha. - Wstaje, spychając moją głowę ze swoich kolan. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że naprawdę jest zły. Milknę.

- Gdzie idziesz? - pytam, kiedy przechodzi obok mnie.

Obchodzi krzesło, idąc do sypialni, a w tym czasie mój żołądek znika. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem za nim pójść. Nie zaprosił mnie, ale... cóż, nie musiał. Odkąd ostatnim razem poszliśmy do łóżka, nie mam zamiaru pojawiać się u niego bez zaproszenia. Jednak nie planowałem powrotu do Pokoju Wspólnego tak szybko. Pragnę spędzić z nim trochę czasu nim zostanę zmuszony do odejścia.

- Możesz mi towarzyszyć, jeśli chcesz. Ale jedna wzmianka o boginach i umilkniesz na zawsze, zobaczysz.

Nie mogę nic poradzić na rozlewający się na mojej twarzy uśmiech ani płomyk nadziei ogrzewający moje wnętrze. Kiedy ja wstawałem, on zdążył już zniknąć w swojej sypialni. Przechodzę przez pokój nieco zdenerwowany i staram się zapomnieć dlaczego tak jest. [i]Przestań przepraszać[/i]. Staram się. Przestać. Przestać chcieć więcej. Przestać wierzyć, że pewnego dnia zdoła zapomnieć o tym, co wie, a rzeczy powrócą do poprzedniego stanu, kiedy nie byłem jeszcze Chłopcem, Którego Zgwałcono.

Nawet jeśli on wymaże to z pamięci, wątpię, by mi udała się podobna sztuczka. Część mnie czuje się winna, musząc mu kłamać. Nie tyle kłamać, co oszukiwać. Fałszywe wypowiedzi. Wiem, że tamto wydarzenie nie jest moją winą, lecz to, co zrobiłem później. Nie powiedziałem mu. Udaję, że nic się nie stało i nikt oprócz go mnie nie dotykał.

Gdyby wiedział, nie zechciałby mnie ponownie. Część mnie to wie. Dlatego mu nie powiedziałem. Dobra, to tylko jeden z powodów. Chcę poczuć się normalnie. Być normalny.

Idąc do sypialni, robię, co mogę, aby przestać o ty myśleć. Zrzuciwszy z siebie szaty i buty, wślizguję się pod kołdrę. Snape jest w łazience. Słyszę szum lejącej się wody i staram się skupić na moim łomoczącym w piersi sercu. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zmartwiony bądź oczekuję czegokolwiek. Te uczucia są śmieszne. Nie będzie nic robił. Zawsze tak się zachowuje. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodziło do czegokolwiek, ja byłem tym, który wszystko rozpoczynał. Czasami pragnę, by zaczął. Zrobił coś. Pocałował mnie. Dotknął.

Kurek zostaje zakręcony i w chwilę później drzwi od łazienki otwierają się. Spoglądam na niego, by zobaczyć, że jest w swojej koszuli nocnej. Materac ugina się, kiedy kładzie się na nim. To straszne leżeć obok niego, kiedy dzieli nas duża przestrzeń. Klęską było przychodzenie tutaj. Przesuwam się, dopóki nie czuję ciepła jego ciała. To niezupełnie dotyk, lecz wystarcza, bym nie czuł się tak samotny.

- Co się dzieje? - Pytanie pojawia się samo.

Patrzy na mnie kilka sekund, nim zamyka oczy.

- Mam nadzieję, że między festiwalami, uda ci się znaleźć czas na odrobienie lekcji - mówi.

- Może wreszcie skończysz pracować, nie będąc rozpraszanym moją oszołamiającą urodą - szepczę.

Chrząka i spogląda na mnie.

- Postaraj się wrócić w jednym kawałku.

Ma srogi wyraz twarzy, ale słowa zdradzają jego zaniepokojenie.

- Nie musisz się martwić, przecież wiesz. Będę bezpieczny. Dumbledore o to zadbał.

Odchrząkuje ponownie, zamykając oczy. Jego brwi ściągają się w złości.

Przekręcam się na plecy, gapiąc na sufit.

- Będę tęsknić. - Słowa cicho wypadają z moich ust. Nie zastanawiam się, czy będzie za mną tęsknił. Myślę, że będzie, nawet jeśli tego nigdy nie powie.

Tężeję, czując dłoń muskającą niezdarnie moją pierś. Zjeżdża w dół, zatrzymując się eksperymentalnie na moim brzuchu. Nie kładzie jej, niezupełnie. Bardziej stara się odgadnąć, czy to w porządku, jeśli mnie dotknie.

Na sekundę zapominam oddychać. Jestem bombardowany przez szczęście, ulgę, strach oraz wszystkie inne emocje, które obudził jeden prosty dotyk. Kładę się na boku, ciągnąc jego ramię i owijając je wokół siebie, moje plecy przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Urywane westchnienie ucieka ze mnie. Oddech Severusa opada na tył mojej szyi, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Drżę nieznacznie i opieram się mocniej o niego, ściskając mocno oczy, kiedy zaczęły szczypać.

Żaden z nas nie porusza się ani nie mówi. Każdy podmuch wydychanego przez niego powietrza ląduje na mojej szyi. Na plecach czuję jego bijące serce, moje własne podąża tym samym rytmem. Uświadamiam sobie, że najprawdopodobniej miażdżę rękę Severusa; tak mocno ją ściskam. Uspokajam się, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu, następnie zjeżdżając po nim w dół. Bez ciężaru ręki mężczyzny wokół mnie, ponownie zaczynam się trząść. Nie wiem dlaczego, lecz szczerzę życzę sobie, by przestać. Bo jeśli się nie uspokoję, to Severus wycofa się.

Jego ramię owija się znowu wokół mojego ciała, usta przyciskają się do karku. Prężę się pod tym dotykiem, moje biodra podskakują, kiedy mózg rejestruje erekcję Severusa. Nieruchomieję, a mój oddech zamiera. Przez wspaniałą chwilę czuję go: gorący, pulsujący tuż przy moim tyłku. Snape także nieruchomieje i po dłuższym czasie przychodzi mi na myśl, że powinienem się ruszyć. Szczupła dłoń ląduje na moim biodrze, przytrzymując je w miejscu.

- Harry. - Unosi głowę. - Spójrz na mnie.

Zmuszam się do uchylenia powiek i zwrócenia twarzy w jego stronę. Podejrzewam, że coś powie, lecz on milczy. Wygląda tak, jakby chciał wejrzeć we mnie i po minucie odwracam wzrok. Pochyla się powoli; dłoń przesuwa się z biodra na mój policzek, gdy całuje mnie krótko, zwlekając nieco, sprawiając, że jestem pół oszalały z nadziei. Unoszę dłoń, by przyciągnąć jego głowę do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Otwieram usta, mój język i zęby poruszają się niezgrabnie, desperacko starając się znowu go posmakować. Zbyt dawno już tego nie robiłem i muszę się przekonać, że nie potrzebowałem tego, bycie blisko niego mi wystarczało. Nagość rozpuszcza wszystkie moje postanowienia.

Odsuwa się tylko, by zaczerpnąć oddechu i pozwala mi przekręcić się na plecy, nim zaczyna mnie znowu całować, uspokajając moją gorliwość tą powolną eksploracją. Opiera się na łokciu, jego tors prawie zakrywa mój.

- Nie zrobię niczego, czego byś sobie nie życzył, ale tym bardziej nie pozwolę ci nurzać się w niesprawiedliwym poczuciu winy - mówi cichym, stanowczym głosem. Czeka na moją reakcję.

Czuję rumieniec wstępujący na moje policzki, nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy. Część mnie chce uciec, wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego, cofnąć się w czasie. A inna część pragnie kazać mu się zamknąć, całować mnie i dotykać – udawać, że nigdy nie skończymy.

- Harry.

Zaciskam oczy i próbuję go uciszyć.

- Proszę - szepczę, unosząc głowę, by go dotknąć. Nie chcę, by myślał o tym, co się stało. To zrujnuje wszystko. Nie chcę, by był ostrożny lub martwił się tym co mogę - lub nie - pamiętać. Nie chcę, by te wydarzenia były omawiane w tym łóżku. Chcę go. Takiego, jaki był. Jaki ja byłem.

- Nie myśl - błagam naprzeciw ust mężczyzny.

Zamiera na moment, nim nurkuje bez tchu i ostro, rozdzielając moje usta swoim językiem. Moja głowa wraca na poduszkę. Wciskam ramię pod niego, ponaglając. Rozkładam nogi, żeby mógł umieścić się między nimi. Ciężar przygniata mnie, mój wewnętrzny głos jęczy. Jak kiedykolwiek mogłem żyć bez tego?

Rozpina mi dżinsy, spoglądając na mnie, jakby szukał potwierdzenia, czy będzie w porządku, jeśli je zdejmie. Uśmiecham się, unosząc ramiona, aby zdjąć bluzę przez głowę, nim wyrzucam ją poza łóżko. Podnoszę nogi, pomagając Severusowi pozbyć się spodni. Zostawia moje szorty, zdejmując własną koszulę nocną. Jego erekcja pręży się pod materiałem bokserek. Żołądek przewraca mi się z nerwowej mieszanki.

Pragnie mnie. Przed dzisiejszym dniem, nigdy nie przyznał się do tego. Nie wątpię, że nigdy tego nie powie głośno, ale fakt, iż dotknął, pocałował mnie pierwszy dowodzą tego. W połowie oczekuję, że zacznie się zastanawiać nad tym, co robi i przestanie. Jeśli to zrobi, myślę, że umrę.

Gwałtownie siadam, sięgając, aby go dotknąć. Nie chcę dawać mu czasu na rozmyślania o tym, co robi. Też nie myślę o tym dużo. Całuję brzuch Severusa, kciukami jeżdżąc po jego erekcji. Syczy przez zęby i kładzie mi ręce na ramionach. Jego smak, zapach oszałamiają mnie. Ściągam mu szorty na tyłek, biorąc go do ust. Zaciska uchwyt, palce wbijają się w moje ciało. Słyszę jak wciąga powietrze, gdy owijam dłonie wokół jego członka. Kręcę językiem przy główce, zbierając słone nasienie.

- Harry. - Brzmi, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć z pożądania. Szczęśliwy, jęczę i biorę jego penisa głębiej w usta. Łapie moją głowę w obie dłonie, nagląc mnie oraz sapiąc. Unosi mój podbródek. Podnoszę wzrok w sam raz, by zobaczyć, że zniża się, jakby chcąc mnie pocałować, jednak zatrzymuje się kilka cali przed moją twarzą. Patrzy na mnie tym uważnym spojrzeniem, które wywołuje u mnie dreszcze podniecenia jak i strach. Próbuje coś zobaczyć i nie chcę myśleć, czym to 'coś' jest. Spuszczam wzrok.

- Przestań - rozkazuje, zaskakując mnie.

- Dlaczego? - Moje serce wali w znajomym już rytmie paniki. Klnąc, odsuwam się i kładę, ukrywając po części twarz w poduszce. Jakimś cudem zniszczyłem to. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy, kiedy próbował nawiązać ze mną kontakt, dotknąć - zniszczyłem to.

Słyszę jego ciężkie westchnienie; wtem kładzie się obok mnie. Czuję, iż powinienem coś powiedzieć. Przeprosić. Tylko nie jestem pewien, za co dokładnie. Za bycie niezdolnym do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Za bycie zbyt chętnym do dotykania go. Za pragnienie zapomnienia.

- Przepraszam - szepczę, przekręcając się na plecy i patrząc na cienie na suficie. To nie powinno być tak. Nie tutaj. W tym łóżku. I teraz żadne miejsce już nie jest bezpieczne.

- Dlaczego?

Powinienem się spodziewać, iż to nadejdzie. Ruina. Gula w moim gardle zaczyna rosnąć, a oczy piec z nienawiści do samego siebie. Zaciskam powieki, nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Nawet gdybym potrafił się już odezwać, nie wiedziałbym, gdzie zacząć.

- Ile jeszcze chcesz się torturować tym?

Dopóki nie zniknie. Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Bądź co bądź nie robię tego specjalnie. Nie jest tak, że lubię być Chłopcem, Którego Zgwałcono I Mu Się To Podobało. Nic nie mówię. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć i wolałbym, aby o tym zapomniał. Pozwolił mi zapomnieć.

- Myślę, że potrzebujesz kochanka.

Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że źle usłyszałem. I wtedy, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, iż się nie przesłyszałem, prawie dławię się złością.

- Co? - chrypię.

- Musisz z tym skończyć, Potter. Sugerowałbym, być znalazł kogoś, kto nie był zamieszany. Z dostępem do tej paskudnej chatki, nie musisz się martwić o swój romans.

Przewracam się na bok, patrząc niedowierzająco na Severusa. Nie może mieć tego na myśli. Nazywa mnie 'Potter', ilekroć jest wściekły lub stara się odsunąć ode mnie. Nie ma tego na myśli. I nawet znajomość tej logiki, nie potrafi powstrzymać walenia mojego serca.

- Nie masz tego na myśli.

Patrzy na mnie uczciwie i wiem już, że się pomyliłem. Otwieram usta. Czuję, jakbym był chory.

- Powiedziałem, że mi przykro. - Nie mogę oddychać.

- Nie mówię tego, by cię ukarać, Potter...

- Przestań mnie tak nazywać.

Zamyka oczy i kontynuuje.

- To nie kara, tylko sugestia. Nie wykopuję cię stąd. Pozostanę tutaj. Wystarczy pomyśleć.

- Więc, do cholery, przestań myśleć! Jak... bogowie! Nie rusza cię to? Byłoby... - urywam. Nawet nie umiem zacząć wyjaśniać, co jest z tym źle. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć...

Siadam, podciągając kolana do piersi, trzymając je mocno, by się nie trzęsły. Zastanawiam się, czy on nie chce znaleźć innego kochanka. Ponieważ ja nie potrafię z nim być. Lub nie chce mnie więcej.

- Co mnie rusza, to oglądanie jak zadajesz sobie cierpienie wspomnieniem czegoś, czego nie możesz zmienić. Co mnie rusza, to świadomość, że twoje przywiązanie do mnie, jedynie wszystko pogarsza. Co mnie rusza to to, że marnujesz swój czas brodząc we wstydzie i obrzydzeniu do samego siebie, kiedy powinieneś uczynić pozostały ci czas jak najlepszym!

Nagle przestaje krzyczeć; spoglądam na niego, by ujrzeć go z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami oraz zaciskającego zęby.

- Pieprz się. - Tylko tyle wydobywam z siebie, nim opadam na plecy, odwracając się od Severusa.

Bierze oddech i wypuszcza go powoli.

- Jeśli sądzisz, że to pomoże - mówi cicho.

Zabiera mi kilka sekund zrozumienie, że zażartował. Bardzo nieodpowiedni żart w bardzo nieodpowiednim czasie. Rozdziera mi serce, depcze je, a teraz próbuje być zabawny?

- Nienawidzę cię.

- Ja ciebie też - mówi, zbyt łagodnie, abym w to uwierzył. Ten mężczyzna jest najbardziej zagmatwaną osobą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po tej planecie. Tak mocno jak liczę na niego, by się uspokoić, tak on stara się odwrócić nasze role tak często jak to możliwe.

Wzdycham krótko.

- Naprawdę chcesz, bym znalazł sobie innego kochanka? - Wstrzymuję oddech, czekając na odpowiedź. Nie może tego chcieć. Jest po prostu trudny i poświęca siebie jak zawsze. Nie chcę słyszeć o tym, nawet jeżeli tego chce.

- Naprawdę życzę sobie, by było już z tobą dobrze - odpowiada po dłuższej pauzie.

Prycham smutno.

- I to jest twój sposób?

- Mi pomógł.

Jego monotonny głos uderza we mnie niczym wystrzał z broni palnej. Obracam się i napotykam jego znaczące spojrzenie, nim odwracam wzrok.

- Ty...

- Wiele lat temu. I nie dbam o to - dopowiada szybko, ucinając jakiekolwiek moje przyszłe pytania.

Czuję się ciężki.

Kładę się na nim, kompletnie ogłuszony.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - pytam, natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę, jak głupie jest to pytanie. Odwraca głowę i posyła mi spojrzenie mówiące, że nie miałem o tym wiedzieć. Nie powiedziałbym mu. I nie zrobiłem tego. Jednak nadal mogłoby pomóc, gdybym wiedział, zrozumiałbym. Powinienem oczekiwać, że on zrozumie. Zawsze to robi.

Wracając do tematu, jego rada jest beznadziejna. Nie możesz pieprzyć się z kimś, kogo kochasz, więc znajdź kogoś innego. W przypadku Severusa zadziałało.

- To nie zadziała - mówię uparcie. Prycha z irytacją. - Nie chcę być z nikim innym - obstaję przy swoim. I tak będzie.

- Harry, masz szesnaście lat.

- Co to ma, kurwa, wspólnego z tym wszystkim? Jestem całkiem szczęśliwy z tobą, przecież wiesz - wrzeszczę.

- Tak, widzę przecież, jak skaczesz ze szczęścia - burczy sarkastycznie. - Nie pozwolę ci marnować młodości, ponieważ czujesz się zobowiązany w stosunku do mnie.

Mam ochotę go przekląć. Lecz moja różdżka jest na podłodze.

- Nie czuję się zobowiązany - kłapię.

Zamyka oczy i zaciska usta, jakby walcząc o utrzymanie kontroli.

- Faktem jest, że nie jesteś zdrowy. Polegasz na mojej pomocy, ale, dla przykładu, moja obecność nie robi nic, oprócz czynienia rzeczy gorszymi. A jeśli kiedykolwiek porzucisz to?

- Stop! Niczemu nie szkodzisz.

- Nie? - Podpiera się na łokciu cale od mojej twarzy. Szarpię głową do tyłu, starając się skupić na nim. - Spójrz na mnie.

Moje serce przyspiesza, kiedy napotykam jego oczy. Są tak czarne i głębokie, że czuję, iż mogą mnie pochłonąć. Instynkt nakazuje mi spojrzeć, gdzie indziej nim zostanę zgnieciony przez tę intensywność. Ale nie robię tego. Wyzywająco zwracam spojrzenie, aż mam wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, a coś złamało. Dokładnie nie wiem co, lecz napięta między nami atmosfera odchodzi. Biorę oddech i uśmiecham się. Prycha z irytacją i kładzie się na plecach.

- Zadowolony? - pytam z aluzją do jego wcześniejszego zachowania. Odprężam się, obejmując go ramieniem i całując go w bark. Słyszę, jak wciąga powietrze, by zacząć długie przemówienie. Zakrywam mu usta dłońmi, nim ma szansę zacząć mówić. Bez wahania unoszę swoją głowę do jego. - Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek powiesz mi, bym znalazł sobie kochanka, zmienię ci kolor włosów na różowy. Nie możesz mnie zwolnić lub czegoś zabronić. - Pomimo mojego żartobliwego tonu, utrzymuję twarde spojrzenie, więc wie, iż mówię serio. Zabieram dłonie, szczerząc się. - Poza tym, nie wiedziałbyś, co ze sobą zrobić, gdybym odszedł.

Przez długi czas obawiam się, że nie zostawi tematu. Jestem pewien, że ulga na mojej twarzy jest całkowicie widoczna, gdy usta Severusa z przyzwyczajenia układają się uśmieszek samozadowolenia.

- Nonsens. Poczekałbym na twój powrót. - Przyciska moją głowę w dół i całuje mnie.

Odsuwam się tylko po to, aby zapytać: - Och, naprawdę? A co, gdybym nie wrócił?

- Wróciłbyś - mówi agresywnie z pewnością siebie.

- Dlaczego... - jesteś taki pewny? Chcę to powiedzieć, ale właśnie zgniata mi wargi własnymi. Reszta zdania zmienia się w jęk i nagle zapominam o czym rozmawialiśmy. Gardło Snape'a wibruje w odpowiedzi i jego usta poruszają się bardziej stanowczo naprzeciwko moich, ssie je, gorliwie polując na mój język. Jego ramię wślizguje się pode mnie, podciągając mnie na niego. Zsuwam się z dół, przykrywając jego ciało własnym, mrucząc cicho na dotyk skór. To po prostu jest tak, jakbyśmy wrócili tam, gdzie zawsze powinniśmy być. Fizycznie i umysłowo. Jesteśmy razem.

Przerywam pocałunek, zahaczając zębami o jego górną ragę i otwierając oczy; jego powieki również są uchylone.

- Nie zamierzasz tego znowu przerywać, tak? - szepczę.

Kładzie dłoń na tyle mojej głowy.

- Czy to jest to, czego chcesz?

Wyszczerzam się i ocieram swoimi biodrami o biodra Severusa.

- Myślę, że to oczywiste.

- Powiedz mi - mruczy, liżąc moje wargi.

Wzdycham, momentalnie poddając się jego władczemu językowi.

- Chcę tego. Ty. Wewnątrz mnie. - Całuję słowa w jego ustach, nim ukrywam twarz w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny. - Chcesz mnie?

- Zdejmuj bokserki - rozkazuje bez tchu. Śmieję się. Gdyby kiedykolwiek dał mi szczerą, prawdziwą odpowiedź, nie wiedziałbym co zrobić. Ześlizguję się z niego i zdejmuję bieliznę, wyrzucając ją poza łóżko. Robi to samo. Pozwalam sobie na chwilę patrzenia na niego, przebiegnięcia palcami po jego piersi. Jest taki blady. Zastanawiam się, kiedy ostatni raz to ciało widziało słońce. Jeśli kiedykolwiek je widziało. Jego brzuch zapadł się, uwidaczniając żebra. - Schudłeś - zauważam, okrążając jego pępek i uśmiechając się, widząc brzuch drżący pod moim dotykiem.

- Tak jak ty - odpowiada, klękając za mną; ramię wsuwa się pod moje, dłoń podróżuje po mojej piersi. Głowa opada mi na jego ramię i Severus pochyla się, by pocałować szyję, wziąć płatek ucha między zęby. - Masz mi powiedzieć, jeśli zrobię coś, co nie będzie ci pasować - szepcze, jedną ręką chwytając mojego penisa. - I masz mi powiedzieć, kiedy zrobię coś, co ci się spodoba. Mamy całą noc, Harry. I mam zamiar wysłać cię do twojego ojca chrzestnego całkowicie zdeprawowanego.

- Cholerna racja - dyszę, gdy nareszcie mogę oddychać. Oczywiście rozmiar mojego spójnego myślenia uzależniony jest od jego zamiarów. Staram się nie zastanawiać, jak spojrzę Syriuszowi w twarz po spędzeniu całej nocy na pieprzeniu się z jego najgorszym wrogiem. Przypuszczam, że teraz to nieważne. Teraz nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym niż dłoni poruszającej się na mojej erekcji i członku przyciskającym się do szczeliny między moimi pośladkami. Myślenie o braku tej aktywności, z której właśnie się cieszę, nie jest wskazane, więc wolę skoncentrować się na uczuciu, jakie wywołuje Severus, przyjemności, którą tylko on może dać.

Ma absolutną rację. Wróciłbym.

……………………**..**

- A to będzie twój pokój - mówi Syriusz, otwierając drzwi i zaganiając mnie do środka. Uśmiecha się szeroko i rewanżuję mu się tym samym, wchodząc do ogromnej sypialni, rozmiarami przerastającą wszystkie komnaty Snape'a razem wzięte. Białe i przestronne; bardziej jak cholerne mieszkanie niż sypialnia.

- Kurczę, Syriuszu, myślałem, że mówiłeś, iż to nic wielkiego - mówię z szeroko otwartymi oczami, rozglądając się po miejscu, które będę teraz uważał za dom.

- Chyba trochę przesadziłem w listach - żartuje, wchodząc za mną i klepiąc mnie po plecach.

- Tutaj dorastałeś?

Śmieje się.

- Zdefiniuj dorastanie. Ale tak, to był mój pokój. - Wzdycha nostalgicznie. - Oczywiście zmienił się trochę. Jest czyściej. Nasz skrzat domowy dostawał nerwowych tików, za każdym razem, kiedy miał go posprzątać. W końcu rodzice ulitowali się nad biednym stworzeniem i kazali mi sprzątać. To mi coś przypomniało... Kiedy moja mama przyjedzie tutaj latem, nie zapomnij jej powiedzieć, jak dobrą gosposią jestem. Martwiła się trochę, że zniszczę to miejsce.

Krzywię się wewnętrznie na myśl o spędzeniu tutaj całych ferii. Nie będę o tym myślał. Teraz muszę przetrwać tylko następne trzy tygodnie. Lub może skoncentruję się na przeżyciu tego dnia.

Jestem onieśmielony w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Przez wszystko. Cały dom jest przesadnie wielki. Wydaje mi się, że każdy Gryfon zapłaciłby za wizytę w tym wielkim pomieszczeniu, gdzie zmieściliby się wszyscy Ślizgoni. Jeden Ślizgon. Głowa Slytherinu.

Mój wzrok przyciągają cztery plakaty wiszące w rogu pokoju. Biała, zwyczajna kurtyna zasłania łóżko; jego ramy są kasztanowe. Jest zbliżone wielkością do łóżka Severusa. Łóżka, z którego zostałem wykopany we wczesnych rannych godzinach, przez co znalazłem się tutaj. Sam. Bez niego.

- Więc jak ci się podoba? Nie tak źle jak na więźnia, nie?

-Więźnia? - prycham. - Czuje się jak w jednym z tych fantazyjnych hoteli, gdzie płacisz trzysta funtów za noc. Jest... wielki - odsłonięty. - Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć. To... - nie są lochy.

- To dom, Harry.

Zamykam usta, mając nadzieję, że gości na nich pełen podniecenia uśmiech, a nie panika. To nie jest. Dom. Nie wygląda, nie pachnie, nie czuję się tutaj jak w domu. Jest za cholernie duży, zbyt okropnie jasny i za kurewsko ciepły.

- Chodź. Pokażę ci moje komnaty i zjemy coś. Obawiam się, że nie potrafię gotować, ale Lunatyk... dla ciebie profesor Lunatyk... obiecał wpaść później i pomóc.

Podążam za Syriuszem w milczeniu z szeroko otwartymi oczami, oglądając cały dom. Wszystko - zaczynając od kominka podłączonego do Fiuu aż do łazienki - jest wielkie. Absurd, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Black mieszka tutaj sam przez prawie cały rok; jego rodzice w Ameryce, ja w Hogwarcie. Nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego ktoś potrzebuje tyle wolnej przestrzeni. Staram się wyobrazić sobie wygląd domu z zewnątrz, lecz zapewne wygląda jak mugolski, zwyczajny dom. Kiedy dotarliśmy już do kuchni, miałem wrażenie, że przeszedłem z dziesięć mil i odwiedziłem cztery kraje.

Siadam przy małym, okrągłym stole, szczęśliwy, że nareszcie znalazłem coś ludzkich rozmiarów. Syriusz stawia przede mną talerz kanapek, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, przywołuje ze spiżarni dwie butelki piwa kremowego. Na chwilę przestaję się dąsać, uświadamiając sobie jak zadowolony musi być, jedynie tutaj siedząc, jedząc i pijąc jak normalna osoba. Mieć różdżkę i używać jej jak chce. Bycie tutaj jest dla mnie straszne; nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ogromu jego uczuć.

- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta.

Potakuję, biorąc łyk napoju. Zapomniałem już, jak dobrze smakuje. Jak ciepło rozchodzi się po całym ciele, aż czujesz, jakbyś wypił płynny żar w środku zimy. Wydaje mi się, że Severus mógłby używać tego w lochach. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek pił ten rodzaj piwa.

- Musi być fajnie mieć z powrotem różdżkę i wszystko - mówię, świadomie zmieniając tor biegu moich myśli.

- Na początku było strasznie, jednak dużo rzeczy do mnie wróciło. - Uśmiecha się, ale zauważam, że jego oczy mają ten nawiedzony wyraz, jaki towarzyszył im, gdy był uciekinierem. - To było frustrujące. Nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie najprostszych zaklęć. Pamiętałem te bardziej skomplikowane, lecz... Lumos - mówi drętwo, nim potrząsa głową i zaczyna się śmiać. - W każdym bądź razie dziura w mojej pamięci powoli się zasklepia. - Oczy Syriusza nadal są puste, mimo jego entuzjazmu.

Czuję silną potrzebę natychmiastowej zmiany tematu.

- W listach wspominałeś, że masz jakieś rzeczy moich rodziców?

Potakuje, przeżuwając.

- Jest kilka pudeł w twoim pokoju. Nie zaglądałem do nich jeszcze. Pomyślałem, że powinieneś zrobić to pierwszy.

Uśmiecham się i gryzę kanapkę; wszystko po to, by móc być cicho. To nie jest ten rodzaj ciszy, jakiej doświadczałem z Severusem. To ten rodzaj, który musi być zapełniony przez coś, ale nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć. A on jeszcze mniej.

- Remus wspominał, że jesteś najlepszy w Obronie?

- Ta. Przypuszczam, że mam trochę więcej ćwiczeń praktycznych niż reszta - mówię lekko. Uderza we mnie jak to mogło zostać przyjęte i że Voldemort nie jest tematem, który powinno podnosić się podczas miłego lunchu. - Mówię o... Z tymi ekstra lekcjami, jakie mam z... - Kolejny temat do omijania.

- Snapem - kończy, przeciągając słowo.

- Tak.

Cisza. Gryząca, niekomfortowa cisza. Jestem tutaj dwie godziny i już nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

- Wiesz, Harry. Myślałem o tym i skoro Lunatyk znowu jest nauczycielem, nie ma powodu, dla którego miałbyś spędzać czas ze Snapem. Widzisz... Remus byłby bardziej szczęśliwy niż on mogąc cię uczyć.

Przełykam to, co miałem w ustach, kiedy zauważam polecenie, które mi dał. Jestem bliski zadławieniu się. Piję, starając się uspokoić nagłą złość, by mówić wystarczająco zdawkowo.

- Nie, jest okej. Nie jest źle. - Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. - Ponadto to Dumbledore zaaranżował to wszystko - dodaję. Nie całkiem kłamię. Nie w powyższym punkcie.

- Cóż - zaczyna, biorąc głęboki wdech. Pod stołem wbijam sobie palce w dłonie. - Rozmawiałem już o tym z Dumbledore'em. I powiedział, że to ty zdecydowałeś.

Cudownie.

- Naprawdę nie chciałem - szepczę. - Ja... przyzwyczaiłem się to niego.

Prycha pogardliwie.

- Hej, ja przyzwyczaiłem się do Azkabanu, nie robi to jednak z niego miejsca dobrego na cel rodzinnych wycieczek. Widziałem, jak ciebie traktuje, Harry. Nie jesteś mu nic winien. On nie dba o ciebie.

Wstaję szybko. Wściekłość pali mnie w policzki.

- Zrozum, to nie ma znaczenia, okej? Pomaga mi. Ja... idę się położyć. - Odwracam się i opuszczam kuchnię. Nie zatrzymuję się, kiedy mnie woła i dziękuję, że nie postanowił pójść za mną.

Znalazłszy mój pokój dość szybko, rzucam na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające. Moje serce bije w mieszance paniki oraz furii. Jak śmie pakować się w moje życie i próbować wszystko zmienić? Nie wie o żadnej cholernej rzeczy między mną a Severusem. A co naprawdę i szczerze mnie niepokoi to fakt, że może to zmienić. Ma prawo wbić się w moje życie i wszystko spieprzyć. Dursleyowie przynajmniej się nie wtrącali.

Rozglądam się wokół w poszukiwaniu kufra. Stoi pod drzwiami. Podchodzę do niego, pragnąc znaleźć coś, co przyniesie mi ulgę. Coś bardziej osobistego niż ta otaczająca mnie sterylna, biała przestrzeń. Wyciągam książki od eliksirów i podnoszę je do nosa, niejasno zastanawiając się nad absurdem znajdowania pociechy w odorze mikstur, jednak to mnie uspokaja. Przypomina jego. Moje źródło spokoju.

A Syriusz chciałby je ode mnie zabrać.

Kładę podręcznik na piersi, zanurzając się w kolejne poszukiwanie, tym razem dziennika, który mi dał. Znajduję go. Ostrożnie zanoszę obie rzeczy na łóżko; zasłaniam posłanie ciężkimi kotarami. Jest ciemno, blisko i mogę udawać, że jestem w sypialni w lochach. I on niedługo będzie. Będę niedługo w domu.

……………………**..**

Nie wiem jak długo leżałem, nim usłyszałem pukanie. Czuję, jakbym przysnął, jednak nie jestem pewien. Nie otwieram drzwi. Ledwo słyszę, jak mówi coś o jedzeniu. Przestaje walić w drzwi.

Po chwili zaczynam czuć się winny. Syriusz nie ma pojęcia, jak ważny jest dla mnie Severus. Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, skoro wie, że nienawidzę tego mężczyzny. Myśli, że próbuje mi pomóc. A naprawdę bardzo się stara. Przybywszy tutaj, rzucił te wszystkie zaklęcia, by przygotować dom dla mnie. Dla mnie też zgodził się porzucić swoją nowo odzyskaną wolność na trzy tygodnie. Wszystko, co robił odkąd go uwolniono, robił dla mnie.

Jestem niewdzięcznym palantem.

Jęcząc ze wstrętu do samego siebie, ześlizguję się z łóżka. Pokój pogrążony jest w ciemnościach, płonie jedynie ogień w kominku. Oznacza to, że spędziłem tutaj całe popołudnie. A Syriusz prawdopodobnie jest chory ze zmartwienia.

Decyduję się na czołganie u stóp Blacka i błaganie o przebaczenie, jednak nie wyjaśnię dlaczego wolę moje obecne szkolne życie od czegokolwiek innego. Podczas gdy Snape jest draniem, przynajmniej jest wiernym draniem, który pomaga mi najlepiej jak umie, ponieważ jest draniem. I może nie być w tym ani krzty sensu dla Syriusza, lecz dla mnie jest jak najbardziej jasne.

Schodzę do głównego holu, układając w głowię przemowę. Decyduję sprawdzić, czy nie jest w kuchni - jest to jedyne miejsce, które wiem, jak znaleźć. Przechodząc przez salon, słyszę głosy. Zatrzymuję się blisko wejścia, zaglądając do środka.

- Zrozum, nie rozumiem tego lepiej niż ty. Po prostu nie uważam, że Harry mógłby się kręcić wokół niego, gdyby nie było czegoś, o czym nie wiemy. I jestem przekonany, iż Snape nie trzymałby Harry'ego blisko siebie, gdyby się nim nie opiekował. - Wycofuję się, wzdychając. Podsłuchiwanie budzi moje sumienie, ale rozmawiają w końcu o mnie.

- Powiedział mi o tym, Lunatyku. Opiekuje się nim tylko po to, by chronić swój własny tyłek.

Uśmiecham się czule. Oczywiście, że tak powiedział. Gdyby rzekł cokolwiek innego, zacząłbym się obawiać o jego zdrowie psychiczne.

- A mi powiedział, że to przysługa dla Dumbledore'a. Faktem jest, że to robi. I jeżeli Harry nie narzeka, nie widzę powodu, dla którego sprawy miałyby się zmienić. - Decyduję, że lubię profesora Lupina. Zawsze go lubiłem. Teraz jednak jeszcze bardziej.

- Jest dziwakiem, Remusie. Jakiego jeszcze powodu potrzebuję? Zawsze będzie już dziwakiem. Stukniętym, tłustym, wielkonosym, dziwakiem-ofiarą z obsesją na punkcie Czarnych Sztuk.

- Proszę. Snape nie ma obsesji na punkcie Czarnych Sztuk. Nie większej niż moja - żartuje Lupin.

- Tak, ma. Jako dzieciak znał więcej klątw niż większość siódmego roku.

Słyszę głośny śmiech Lupina.

- Syriusz! To twój wymysł.

Krótka pauza przed wybuchem Syriusza.

- Nie prawda.

- Tak, prawda. Rozpuściłeś te plotkę na drugim roku, kiedy pokonał ciebie w klubie pojedynków. - Tłumię wesołość, opierając się pokusie zajrzenia do pokoju, gdzie zapanowała cisza.

- Zrobiłem tak? - Dźwięk odstawianej na talerzyk filiżanki. - Cóż, nie zmienia to faktu, że facet jest obłąkanym natrętem i jego bliska obecność nie może być dobra dla Harry'ego.

- Zajrzyj pod fasadę uprzedzeń i zobacz, że twój chrześniak ma się dobrze. Jest równie uparty i twardogłowy co James. I jeśli przyznajesz się do tego lub nie, Snape stara się pomóc Harry'emu. Jako przykład może posłużyć dziennik.

- Co?

- Kupił mu dziennik. Tego dnia, kiedy zostałeś oczyszczony z zarzutów, pamiętasz? Poszedłem z nim do Hogsmeade. Wspomniałem ci, że kupił dziennik. Kilka tygodni później zobaczyłem z nim Harry'ego. Zupełnie jak prezent, Syriuszu. Myślę, że położył na tym z sześć lub siedem zaklęć.

- Więc teraz dał Harry'emu przeklętą książkę. Harry nic mi o tym nie powiedział!

- Nie, przypuszczam, że nie musiał, prawda? I to były zaklęcia, idioto. W większości zaklęcia uzdrawiające, ale też i kilka ochronnych. Bardzo skomplikowane i drogie. To nie jest rzecz, którą dajesz komuś, kogo nienawidzisz.

Szczerzę się szeroko na myśl w jakie kłopoty mógłby przeze mnie wpaść. Oczywiście nic mi o tym nie wspomniał. Czuję się prawie źle, że jeszcze nigdy w nim nie pisałem.

- Jeśli dotknie Harry'ego, zabije go - mówi stanowczo Syriusz.

- Boże, jesteś najbardziej upartym człowiekiem na Ziemi?

- A dlaczego nie? Wiesz o tych rzeczach pomiędzy nim a Jamesem. Harry wygląda zupełnie jak on. I w dodatku facet jest Śmierciożercą. - Kurczę się pod wzmianką o moim ojcu i Snapie i zastanawiam się po raz kolejny, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nimi.

- Był Śmierciożercą - poprawia Lupin.

- Och, daj spokój, Remusie. Ktoś kto raz był złym kutasem, zawsze będzie złym kutasem. Ludzie nie zmieniają się aż tak bardzo.

- Ty też kiedyś próbowałeś go zabić. - Głos Lupina jest płaski i bezpośredni.

- Auć.

- Ludzie popełniają w młodości wiele głupich rzeczy, nie sądzisz? - Kolejna przerwa zanim Lupin dodaje: - Nikt nie jest w stanie zmusić Harry'ego do zrobienia czegoś, czego on sam nie zechce.

- Cóż, i to jest to, czego chce, tak? - prycha zirytowany do granic Syriusz.

- Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym?

Tężeję, rozumiejąc o czym teraz mówią. Zaciskam powieki, ześlizgując się w dół po ścianie.

- Nie wiem, jak zacząć. Cześć dzieciaku, nie zostałeś ostatnio zgwałcony?

- Wydaje mi się, że to zbyt grubiańskie. Nawet jak na ciebie.

- Nie powiedział o niczym Snape'owi, prawda?

- Snape powiedział, że nie rozmawiali o tym.

- Czy nie... zachowuje się... nie wiem... dziwnie?

- Nie powiedziałbym "dziwnie". Jak na chłopca, który został wrzucony do piekła i z niego wyszedł, jest całkiem normalny.

- Rozmawiałeś z Ronem i Hermioną?

- Próbowałem. Usprawiedliwili swoją nieświadomość.

Wstawszy, ze złością otwieram drzwi.

- Ktoś mógłby zapytać mnie.

Obydwaj patrzą na mnie. Remus siedzi przy stole z filiżanką. Syriusz wstaje.

- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego chodzę do Snape'a? Ponieważ on tego nie robi. Nie krąży wokół mnie, mówiąc do mnie, jakbym miał problem. I nie stara się mnie poprawiać. - Biorę oddech, kontynuując, nim Syriusz dostaje szansę, aby się odezwać: - Tak. Odpowiadając na twoją ciekawość. Połowa szkoły o tym wie, więc zgaduję, że to nie sekret. Cieszę się, że Snape nic ci nie powiedział. Kolejny przykład, że mogę mu ufać.

Uważnie śledzę wzrokiem ich twarze. Lupin kładzie ręce na kolanach i spogląda na podłogę. Syriusz zaciska usta. Napotykam jego spojrzenie.

- Lubię Snape'a, Syriuszu. Jest zabawny, mądry i... i sprawia, że czuję się normalny. Kupił mi dziennik, aczkolwiek nie wiedziałem o zaklęciach. Mógł po prostu rzucić je na mnie. Zrobił to, bo... W każdym bądź razie teraz lubię go jeszcze bardziej. Nawet jeśli jest draniem. Nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz, ale musisz zaakceptować to i... i... - Kolejny głęboki wdech. - Jestem gejem. Pomyślałem, że powinieneś usłyszeć o tym ode mnie. I zanim powiesz coś głupiego: to nie jest wina Snape'a.

Przestaję mówić, patrząc ze złością i zaciskając szczęki w oczekiwaniu na reakcję. Profesor Lupin zaczyna się śmiać. Definitywnie nie takiej reakcji oczekiwałem.

- Przepraszam - kaszle Lupin. - Po prostu... to była dokładnie ta głupia rzeczą, którą Syriusz mógłby powiedzieć.

Uśmiecham się słabo do Blacka.

- Cóż, to nie jego wina. Nie wyglądał dużo lepiej niż ty, kiedy mu o tym powiedziałem - mówię. Syriusz wygląda na oszołomionego. Bardziej niż Severus. Tępo i nieprzytomnie. Mój uśmiech poszerza się nieco.

W końcu Black odzywa się.

- Powiedziałeś mu?

Potakuję. Szczęśliwych urodzin, profesorze. Jestem gejem. Uderza we mnie, że wydarzyło się to prawie rok wcześniej. Wydaje się dłużej.

Lupin uchyla usta.

- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak to przyjął.

- Wszystko było z nim w porządku. Kiedy już się napił. - Lupin pod wpływem impulsu zaczyna się śmiać. Szczerzę się.

Syriusz siada, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Więc... ta rozmowa, którą odbyliśmy w zeszłe wakacje... Boże, Harry. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Och. Rozmowa. Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy ostatecznie zorientowałem się, że nie lubię dziewczyn. Wszystkich. Drżę na to wspomnienie.

- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale... cóż - urywam. Nie chcę, by czuł się winny.

- Cholera - klnie, przypominając sobie. - Jestem dupkiem. - Skrywa ponownie głowę.

- Syriuszu, co zrobiłeś?

- Powiedziałem mu o Snapie i Jamesie.

- Ściślej: 'Snape jest zboczeńcem, który zakochał się w twoim ojcu' - poprawiam.

Lupin krzywi się.

- Jesteś dupkiem.

- Nie bardziej niż ty byłeś, więc odwal się - jęczy Black w dłonie.

Wystarczająco blisko, myślę. Nie musi znać prawdziwego powodu mojej złości. Już i tak skrywam większość wspomnień.

- Słucham, to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Tylko... Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, zapytaj mnie. Mogę ci nie powiedzieć, ale przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał zakradać się i przesłuchiwać moich przyjaciół. Chociaż żadne i tak ci nic nie powie, więc...

- Przepraszam, Harry - mówi Lupin. - Masz rację.

- Wiem. - Uśmiecham się. - Dzięki.

Syriusz patrzy na nas. - Czy jest jeszcze coś, co chcesz powiedzieć?

Kocham się w Severusie Snapie. - Na razie nic.

- W porządku. Mogę teraz ja?

Spoglądam na niego niepewnie.

- Może?

Przeciera twarz i zaczyna:

- Po pierwsze chciałbym, byś przychodził ze mną rozmawiać, co oszczędzi mi zdobywania informacji na własną rękę. Mogę być dupkiem - rzuca w kierunku Lupina spojrzenie - ale bardzo się o ciebie martwię. Po drugie przestań się na mnie zamykać przez tego dupka. Nienawidzę tego. I po trzecie zaakceptuję to, że ty... Nie nienawidzisz tego drania, pod warunkiem, że ty zaakceptujesz co robię, że go nienawidzę i nienawidzić będę. I wierzę, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

Kiwa głową, by zaznaczyć, że skończył. Również potakuję.

- O-okej - mówię niepewnie.

- I Harry? Jeśli on kiedykolwiek cię dotknie, zabiję go. - Uśmiecha się.

- Jeśli mnie kiedykolwiek dotknie, upewnię się, żeby ci o tym nie mówić. - Szczerzę się. Szczęka Syriusza opada.

- Bardzo dobrze, Harry.

- Po której jesteś stronie? - warczy Black na Lupina.

Mężczyzna podnosi się z krzesła.

- Po stronie rozsądku, naturalnie. Może zjemy?

……………………**..**

Syriusz wchodzi do pokoju, niosąc skrzynkę mocnego piwa.

- Profesor Lunatyk był wystarczająco uprzejmy i dostarczył nam zaopatrzenie na dzisiejsza zabawę - ogłasza, potrząsając butelkami dla demonstracji. Za nim wchodzi Lupin z butelką szkockiej i spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie zrobiłem tego. Wbrew mojej zawodowej etyce jest przyczynianie się do popełnianych przez moich uczniów przestępstw**. - Siada. Śmieję się i spoglądam na Hermionę, która odkąd ją znam nigdy nie wyglądała nieswojo. Łagodnie głaszczę ją po ramieniu.

Syriusz oferuje mi butelkę.

Potrząsam przecząco głową.

- Jeśli to nie będzie przeszkadzało profesorowi Lupinowi, myślę, że napiłbym się szkockiej.

Black unosi brew i podaje piwo Ronowi.

- Słyszałeś to, Lunatyk? Pan Harry James Potter wolałby szkocką.

Lupin uśmiecha się do mnie, wyczarowując szklanki.

- A gdzie pan Harry Potter próbował szkockiej?

Uchylam głupio usta.

- Nie, nie, profesorze - mówi Syriusz, stawiając butelkę przed Hermioną. - Nie jest fair pytać czarodzieja o sekrety jego magii. - Staram się nie wzdychać z ulgi zbyt jawnie. Omijam z Syriuszem temat Snape'a od ponad tygodnia. Powstrzymał się nawet przed docinkami, kiedy zobaczył mnie uczącego się Eliksirów zeszłej nocy. Szkoda byłoby zakłócać ten spokój.

Lupin podaje mi szklankę. Patrzę ponownie na Hermionę, która zaczęła bawić się swoją butelką. Zastanawiam się, czy wyluzuje się dzisiaj. W ostatnim tygodniu przyzwyczaiłem się do "nieformalnego" Lupina. Ciężko jest myśleć o nim "profesor" tutaj, w tym domu. Prawie jakby był inną osobą. Oczywiście dla Hermiony nadal jest osobą, na której stara się zrobić wrażenie.

Ron szczerzy się do mnie. Jest niezmiernie szczęśliwy odkąd popołudniu przyjechał tutaj z Hermioną. Zgaduję, że perspektywa spędzenia tygodnia gdzieś, gdzie ma własny pokój i łazienkę, onieśmiela go.

Cieszę się, iż oboje są tutaj. To straszne uczucie nie móc widzieć ich nigdzie indziej niż w szkole. Syriusz spędził masę czasu przekonując Dumbledore'a, by pozwolił im przyjechać i ten wyraził swoją zgodę, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że cała nasza trójka wróci do Hogwartu dzień przed końcem przerwy świątecznej.

Jeszcze sześć dni. Pomimo tego, że ferie były tak zabawne jak powinny być, tęsknię za szkołą. Lochami. Nim. Nie myślę o nim często, spędzając czas z Blackiem. Jedynie, kiedy leżę w łóżku i staram się zasnąć, zastanawiam się, co robi, jak to robi i czy myśli o mnie.

Syriusz ustawia świeczki na środku małego stolika w mojej sypialni, gdzie zebraliśmy się, by świętować Nowy Rok. Przesadnie odchrząkując, zaczyna mówić:

- Skoro już wszyscy daliśmy się złapać w pułapkę profesorowi 'Przyjdę i pójdę, kiedy będę chciał' Lunatykowi, możemy należycie uczcić koniec 1996 roku.

- Muszę cię pochwalić za wspaniały wpływ, jaki masz na swojego chrześniaka, Syriuszu - przerywa mu Lupin.

Black rzuca mu złośliwe spojrzenie, nim odwraca się do naszej trójki.

- Profesor Lunatyk od tego momentu czyni wszystko, by zostać profesorem hipokrytą. Jak mówiłem, rozpoczniemy świętowanie małą grą nazwaną 'Stracenie Twarzy'. Profesor hipokryta zostanie moim partnerem w tej małej demonstracji.

- Tatuś Łapa albo przestanie mnie nazywać hipokrytą, albo pokażę mu kilka klątw, dzięki którym dosłownie straci twarz. - Lupin uśmiecha się znacząco do Syriusza, który zaczyna się śmiać.

To moja ulubiona cześć ferii. Patrzenie na nich jak się droczą lub słuchanie historii z czasów, kiedy byli w szkole. Stale spiskują przeciwko sobie, wciągając mnie w swoje psikusy. To jakbym dostał kawałek obrazka z historią jak to było, kiedy byli uczniami z moim tatą i nawet Glizdogonem. Nim wszystko poszło w trzy diabły.

- Profesor hip... O!... Niech to! Lunatyk użyje swojego wywyższającego się, profesjonalnego tonu do wyjaśnienia reguł.

- Istotą gry jest sprawienie, by twój przeciwnik stracił twarz. Musisz go wyzwać. To gra polegająca na rozumie, dowcipach i sile charakteru. Ostrzegam was przed latającymi głupotami. Osoba, która przegra, musi się napić. Ze swojej strony obiecuję grać czysto, jednak nie mogę zrobić tego samego w stosunku do pana ponadklasowego.

- Lunatyku. Zraniłeś mnie, mając o mnie tak niskie mniemanie. - Syriusz gra przez chwilę zranionego, nim uśmiecha się psotnie. - Możemy?

Z ich twarzy znikają wszelkie emocje, kiedy odwracają się do siebie. To uświadamia mi, że grałem już w tę grę. Lata temu. Przestaję o tym myśleć, popijając szkocką.

- Więc, Lunatyk. Kiedy uświadomiłeś sobie, że w tym wilkołaczym ciele jest uwięziona lesbijka?

Lupin wygląda na kompletnie nieporuszonego pytaniem w przeciwieństwie do chichoczącej złośliwie publiczności.

- Nie jestem pewien, ale myślę, że wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłem twój owłosiony tyłek. - Ron i ja śmiejemy się głośno. Policzki Hermiony barwią się niebezpiecznym odcieniem czerwieni i chichocze, lekko zdenerwowana. Chyba się dzisiaj upije.

Mężczyzna kontynuuje:

- Mówiąc o owłosionych tyłkach, co robiłeś w zoo ostatniej nocy?

- To było zoo? Myślałem, że w pubie zorganizowali noc singli. Zgaduję, że to wyjaśnia futro w moim łóżku. A może ono pochodzi od ciebie?

Lupin patrzy długą chwilę, nim na jego twarzy pojawia się wstręt. Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Syriusz rechocze maniakalnie, kiedy jego przyjaciel czerwieni się. Lupin odwraca się do nas, potrząsając głową.

- Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry - szepcze i wypija zawartość swojej szklanki. Krzywi się, gdy szkocka spływa w dół jego gardła. - A teraz jedno z was, może zmierzyć się z mistrzem.

Syriusz spogląda dokładnie na mnie i Ron popycha mnie, klaszcząc zachęcająco. Stawiam moją szklankę i biorę głęboki wdech, z wprawą oczyszczając twarz ze wszystkich. Black patrzy na mnie ponuro.

- Mogę zacząć?

Potakuję, przygotowując się.

- Więc, Harry, zostałeś kiedykolwiek przyłapany na obciąganiu sobie pod prysznicem? - Wszyscy jęczą głośno. Naumyślnie jest tutaj publika; znacznie trudniej utrzymać pusty wyraz twarzy przy docinkach z ich strony.

Ale udaje mi się.

- Jeszcze nie. Ale mówi się, że cierpliwość nagradza. - Mały płomyk zaskoczenia pojawia się w oczach mojego ojca chrzestnego; w moich własnych iskrzy triumf, jestem tego pewny. Byłem już pytany o obciąganie pod prysznicem. Potrzeba więcej niż to. Mówię dalej: - Co byś znalazł pod szatami Dumbledore'a?

- Harry! - sapie Hermiona. Walczę z uśmieszkiem.

- Widok, od którego drżą męskie oczy. Różdżkę i tyłek. Lumos. - Kulę się wewnętrznie, na głosy odrazy dobiegające ze wszystkich stron. Nadal się kontroluję. Kontynuuje: - Powiedz mi Harry. Jaką pierwszą rzecz uznałeś za atrakcyjną u Snape'a?

Patrzę zdecydowanie, walcząc z czerwienią wpływającą na moje policzki i wyobrażam sobie obrzydliwe zlewki warzące się w moim pokoju. Oddychając głęboko, odpowiadam:

- Cóż, wiesz co mówią o mężczyznach z dużymi nosami. Że mają naprawdę duże różdżki.

Syriusz wzdycha urywanie i widzę jak przegrywa, kiedy spod jego opanowanej maski wyłania się grymas.

- Bogowie, Harry! - Odwraca się, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Uśmiecham się zwycięsko. Lupin prawie dusi się ze śmiechu, Hermiona wykonuje ten sam gest co Syriusz, jej ramiona drżą wyraźnie. Ron nie wygląda lepiej niż on.

Mężczyzna chwyta butelkę i bierze duży łyk. Obejmuje mnie ramieniem.

- Jesteś chorym dzieciakiem. - Śmieje się. - I nieodłącznym synem swego ojca.

Syriusz kłania się pokornie i zajmuje miejsce. Czekam na nowe wyzwanie.

……………………**..**

Czuję się straszliwie pusty, przeszukując dwa kartony z pozostałościami po moich rodzicach. Papiery i pamiątki są rozsypane na kanapie i stoliku do kawy. Album z pierwszego roku mojego życia, którego nie pamiętam. Hermiona siedzi po mojej lewej, czytając pergaminy z wierszami.

Nie wiedziałem, że mama pisała wiersze.

Przechodzę do stosu mugolskich fotografii mamy z czasów jej dzieciństwa. Nawet ciotka Petunia wygląda, jakby wszystko było dobrze. Dziadkowie, których nie poznałem, uśmiechają się do mnie ze zdjęć zamrożonymi uśmiechami.

To wszystko, co zostało po nich. Złapane i niewyjaśnione wspomnienia. Bez znaczenia. Pogrzebane. Ta fotografia wygląda jakby była robiona na przyjęciu urodzinowym. Mama ma na sobie żółtą sukienkę i białe podkolanówki. Nie miała więcej niż siedem, osiem lat. Uśmiecha się szeroko; nie ma z przodu dwóch zębów i widać jej język. Czy wiedziała wtedy, że jest czarownicą?

- Harry? - Głos Rona jest niski. Spogląda na mnie i patrzy z powrotem na album, który wyjął. Odkładam stos zdjęć na bok i przesuwam wszystkie papiery, które przeglądałem. Zbliżam się do niego. - Co... to? - Pokazuje mi album.

Zerkam na zdjęcie, by ujrzeć mojego ojca i innego chłopca, trzymających listy przyjęcia do Hogwartu. Dwaj mężczyźni stoją za nimi. Prawdopodobnie jeden z nich to mój dziadek. Uśmiecha się dumnie, trzymając mojego ojca za ramię, cały czas zerkając na starszego mężczyznę w czerni.

- Wow - Tak samo powinno być u mnie. Szczęśliwy uśmiech, kiedy machałbym listem, zamiast walczyć o niego. Oddaję książkę Ronowi. - Idę się czegoś napić - mówię, wstając.

- Harry, spojrzałeś?

- Ta. Jest fajne. Więc, chcecie coś? - Odwracam się do Hermiony, która wystawiła głowę zza przeglądanych książek, wpatrując się w nas z ciekawością.

- Harry - powtarza Ron. Patrzę na niego niecierpliwie. - To Snape.

- Co? - Odbieram album i siadam na kanapie. Przyglądam się uważniej zdjęciu. Drugi chłopak uśmiecha się prawie ekstatycznie, czarne oczy migoczące i pogodne. Niezłamany nos, osadzony między dwoma okrągłymi policzkami. Czarne włosy zatknięte na ucho. Ramię mojego taty owinięte wokół jego. Wolna ręka chłopca zwijała się nerwowo.

Studiuję twarz ojca chłopca. Rys szczęki jest podobny, ale z drugiej strony to nie jest dowód. Wzruszam ramionami.

- To może być Snape, ale równie dobrze ktokolwiek inny.

- Idź dalej - zachęca Ron.

Przewracam stronę, by zobaczyć coś, co wygląda jak poprzednia fotografia, tylko robiona rok później. Mój tata z tym szerokim uśmiechem wygląda tak samo. Zamiast listu trzyma jednak miotłę, znak Gryffindoru świeci na jego piersi. Ręka mojego dziadka spoczywa na jego ramieniu jak poprzednio, jego druga dłoń nie dotyka ramienia chłopaka obok, gdzie ostatnio było ramię mojego ojca. Czarne włosy dzieciaka sięgają za uszy. Uśmiecha się słabo, czarne oczy nieustannie podążają ku mojemu ojcu, który tego nie zauważa. Łatkę Slytherinu prawie w całości zakrywają szaty. Dziadek nie uśmiecha się. Drugą ręką głaszcze pocieszająco matkę Snape'a.

Na następnej stronie znajduję zdjęcie ojca z Syriuszem, Lupinem i Peterem. Syriusz i tata walczą między sobą o bycie w środku zdjęcia, Lupin śmieje się z nich z boku. Zza niego wygląda Peter, chichocząc nerwowo.

- Tutaj jest - mówi Hermiona. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy usiadła obok mnie. Pokazuje drugi plan fotografii, na chłopca z twarzą ukrytą za kurtyną włosów, czytającego książkę, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w pozycji, którą znam tak dobrze. Obok niego jego matka rozmawia z inną kobietą - może moją babcią.

Kartkuję album w poszukiwaniu jeszcze jednego zdjęcia z nim, ale nic nie znajduję. Wracam do pierwszego zdjęcia i patrzę na nierozpoznanego, szczerzącego się chłopaka.

- Co mu zrobiłeś? - Szepczę do obrazu ojca. Tata mruga.

- Myślałam, że zawsze się nienawidzili - mówi cicho Hermiona.

Zamykam album i odkładam go. Straszne uczucie pustki zostaje zastąpione przez pytania. Severus powiedział mi, co się stało. Ostatnią część z tego, co się stało. Wiedziałem, że nie kłamie; dlaczego więc jestem wściekły? I nie mogę stwierdzić, czy jestem wściekły na Severusa czy na mojego ojca za zranienie go.

Wstaję, decydując nienawidzić ich, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

- Muszę się położyć - mówię szybko, nim gardło mi się zaciśnie. Idę do łóżka, zasłaniając je kotarami. Słyszę, jak zamykają się drzwi.

……………………**..**

_Drogi Severusie,_

_Nie wiem dlaczego piszę do Ciebie, skoro to jest dziennik i Ty nigdy tego nie przeczytasz, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą chcę rozmawiać. I czuję się raczej głupio pisząc bez żadnego dobrego powodu. To jak rozmowa tylko po to, by usłyszeć Twój głos. Beznadziejne. Wczoraj były Twoje urodziny. Ciekawi mnie, czy byłeś zaskoczony, znajdując swój prezent. Zaskoczony, że pamiętałem. Boże, tęsknię za Tobą._

_Znalazłem mnóstwo zdjęć Twoich i taty, razem, i myślę, że zbzikuję. Jest tak dużo rzeczy, o których chcę wiedzieć, lecz nigdy nie zapytam. Na przykład: 'Co się, do cholery, stało?'. I kiedy dokładnie Ty i tata się pieprzyliście? I bogowie! Myślisz o nim, pieprząc mnie? Co między drugim a trzecim rokiem sprawiło, że stałeś się tak zgorzkniały? Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że Twój ojciec i mój dziadek się znali? Czy Twój tata żyje? Kiedy zmarli moi dziadkowie? I dlaczego, kurwa, nigdy mi nic nie powiedziałeś?_

_Co on Ci zrobił, Severusie?_

_To bez znaczenie, prawda? To wszystko przeszłość. Nie chcę nienawidzić wspomnień o ojcu. Wiesz, że nie mam żadnego? Żadnego wspomnienia z nim z jego życia. Mam jedno z mamą, umierającą, by mnie chronić. Mogę za to podziękować dementorom. I prawie chcę. Ponieważ ostatecznie jest to wspomnienie._

_Dlaczego stałeś się Śmierciożercą? Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że miałeś złą rodzinę jak Malfoyowie. Ale Twoi rodzice wyglądają porządnie i miło. Twoja mama wydaje się smutna. Wyglądasz jak ona. Czy żyje?_

_Nic o Tobie nie wiem. Nic. Chcę wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, ale nie zapytam, a Ty mi nie odpowiesz. I to naprawdę bez znaczenia. Kocham Ciebie za to, jaki jesteś teraz. Przypuszczam, że nie muszę wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że jesteś, jaki jesteś._

_Kochasz mnie?_

_Cóż, to głupie, więc przestaję pisać. Zobaczę cię jutro. I wszystkie pytania odejdą._

_Kocham, _

_Harry._

……………………**..**

Niedługo powinien przylecieć. Dzień wcześniej. Dając nam jedną porządną noc na kłótnie o wszystkich tak zwanych faktach, którymi ten drań go nakarmił. Nie, żebym miał się kłócić. Ale jestem w pełni przygotowany, by uchylić się od tego wszystkiego.

A później zbesztam go za prezent, który znalazłem unoszący się w powietrzu nad moim biurkiem. To nie jest prezent urodzinowy. W rzeczy samej. Moja ręka przesuwa się w bok, palce przebiegają po szmaragdzie wtopionym w srebrną piersiówkę. Tylko beznadziejnie romantyczny, szesnastoletni-dupek mógł napisać na dole tak beznadziejny tekst.

_Nic innego się nie liczy._

Drobne literki układają się w ten frazes na spodzie pojemnika. Muszę się zgodzić. Tak długo jak jest bursztynowy płyn, _nic innego się nie liczy._

Przykładam flaszkę do ust, pijąc z niej szkocką. Rozchodzi się wzdłuż mojej piersi jak słodkie przypomnienie, że jest moją towarzyszką w samotności. Nie bierze wolnego. Nie ma ojca chrzestnego, który może ją zepsuć i nastawić przeciwko mnie. Nie łapią mnie żadne etyczne dylematy, jeśli nawiązuję kontakt.

Alkohol. Moja prawdziwa miłość. Nic innego się nie liczy.

Delikatny podmuch powietrza, pochodzący z mojego paleniska, towarzyszy jasnozielonemu słupowi ognia. Prostuje się, czyszcząc spodnie z sadzy.

- Cześć. - Uśmiecha się.

- Potter. - Kiwam gburowato głową.

Zbliża się.

- Tęskniłeś za mną?

- Równie mocno jak szczur za arszenikiem.

- Wiedziałem. - Szczerzy się, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i kładąc rękę na oparciu krzesła. Pochyla się, by pocałować mnie lekko. - Chodźmy do łóżka, Severusie - szepcze.

- Nie wypocząłeś wystarczająco podczas ferii?

Kiwa głową, zgadzając się ze mną i przyciska swoje czoło do mojego.

- Nie mam zamiaru odpoczywać - mówi miękko i całuje mnie krótko; następnie udaje się do mojej sypialni.

Wstaję i podążam za nim, zostawiając piersiówkę, by ogrzewała moje miejsce. Muszę zapamiętać, by później go za nią zbesztać.

……………………**..**

**Koniec części szóstej.**

……………………**..**

_Bardzo dziękuję Lucynie za korektę. Kto wie, może jeszcze polubisz imiesłowy ;)_

* wstawiam pojedyncze cudzysłowy wedle oryginału;

** nie wiem, jaka to odmiana;

*** Złota Trójca nie może jeszcze pić;

……………………**.**

_Za wszelkie komentarze będę bardzo wdzięczna. Nie trzeba być zalogowanym, aby wyrazić swoją opinię :)_


End file.
